You Have Got To Be Fing Kidding Me!
by XxMaNgAnUtxX
Summary: Anzu Mazaki: Needs money badly. Seto Kaiba: Needs babysitter for Mokuba. What the hell will happen when you mix a feisty Anzu, surly Kaiba, a wittle cutie pie, and a couple hundred bucks? SEXXXXX THATS WHAT! LAWL! XDDD Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy mateys! Ello Chaps! I hope you enjoy this story. But before we begin, let me point out a few things about this fanfic.**

**1) Mokuba would be older than ten technically if Seto was 19, but in order for my story to properly (And boy do I mean, PROPERLY) work, Mokuba has to be six... Please don't hate me!****Erm... I don't know why I put a one if that's the only thing... Oh wait! Now I remember!  
2) All that DK and BC stuff doesn't happen in my story... None of the Millennium Items exist either, which means... Sorry folks... NO ATEMU/PHARAOH...  
3) Jonouchi Katsuya=Joey Wheeler Mazaki Anzu= Tea Gardener Mutou Yugi= Yugi Moto (lawl) Honda Hiroto= Tristan Taylor**  
**I use Japanese names because they sound cooler and better and I only watch the Japanese version... (^3^)  
4) Kaiba Corp is a video game business thingy... But if anyone has a better idea for a more interesting business, could you please let me know? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and any of the characters... or Wacdonalds either...  
**

Anzu dragged herself into the locker room and began dressing in her required uniform. This totally sucked. It was the summer right before college and here she was, working her butt off at Wacdonalds because her parents had refused to pay for her books and any other expenses other than her tuition. When she heard the word 'part-time', she always imagined herself teaching a bunch of excited young students hoping to make a career out of dancing. But all those spots had been taken.

She had wanted to go to dance college in New York, but that had been way too expensive. She was glad that her parents had at least saved enough for her to go to a prestigious dance school in Northern Domino City. At least being in that school had its perks. Her friends were only an hour away, and she finally had her freedom. Now she could have fun anytime she wanted and do things regular teenagers did. Like have sex for example. She always imagined her first time as a magical experience with the one she truly loved. Her first time wasn't even technically a first time... Her crazy ass parents had walked in on her and her boyfriend Hiro right before he had entered her. They even brought a bloody butcher knife for goodness sakes! So let's just say, sex with her parents nearby was pretty damn risky.

Anzu pulled on her crisp white blouse and tucked it in under her orange pleated skirt.

_Urgh, this uniform is so tacky!_

After she completed the look with knee highs, an orange letterman jacket and sneakers with the Wacdonalds logo, she closed her locker door and stepped out of the locker room.

"Yosh!" Anzu cheered herself on, "Today I will do my best! I can do anything as long as I'm not a wait-"

"Anzu! Karina broke her wrist so she's manning the register! We need you as a waitress!" her manager yelled out to her from the kitchen. "Hurry up! It's pretty full today!"

Anzu groaned unhappily. "That's just my luck... The one thing I cannot do, they make me do!"

Anzu could flip burgers, salt fries, clean toilets, push register buttons, answer phone calls, and man the drivethru, but she could not- COULD NOT- wait tables. She was super clumsy when she had food in her hands. It was kind of ironic really. She was a graceful dancer and very good on her feet, but she couldn't wait tables to save her life. One particular incident with a man getting drenched with hot coffee ended with her being removed from the waitress spot permanently. What made the manager think to put her on it now?

As if reading her thoughts, Yoshiko, the manager, appeared.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea Anzu." she chided, "You're not bringing any food to tables. You're taking orders and refilling stuff and seating people."

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief and headed out the kitchen door to the noisy dining area. She pulled on the belt waitresses were required to wear and stocked it with straws. After looking at the list of tables waiting to order, she headed for the first one. To her surprise, it was Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda.

"That skirt's lookin a bit too short, Anzu." Jonouchi teased.

"Shut up Jonouchi." She growled as she sat down next to him. It was against the rules to take your own break without permission, but Anzu had been working through lunch shifts for the past two months so she didn't care.

"Don't worry Anzu. I think the skirt looks nice on you." Yugi commented.

"Thanks Yugi. You always say the right things." She smiled brightly at her eccentric haired friend.

Jonouchi and Honda nudged Yugi's arms suggestively. Yugi blushed and looked down at the table. Anzu pretended not to notice. She knew Yugi always had a crush on her, and at some point, she thought the feeling was mutual, but throughout high school, she started to realize that it was more like a brotherly love. Even so, Jonouchi and Honda spent every waking moment of their lives trying to get Yugi to ask her out. She didn't want to turn him down point blank, but she knew what she wanted wasn't him. And what she wanted, was a real man. ...She just...hadn't...found him...yet...

Trying to stop the boys from embarrassing Yugi any more than he already was, she tried to start a new conversation.

"So, Honda... I thought you were joining the military? Most guys I know who join the military leave in May. It's already June."

"Oh yeah. Well, my parents thought I wasn't ready yet for that kind of commitment, so they're making me wait a year, and then decide whether I think I can handle it or not."

Jonouchi laughed, "Yeah right. He just got scared when the military sent him a video of dudes gettin blown up."

"That's not true and you know it you dumbass!" Honda growled.

Jonouchi just started laughing harder which only angered Honda more.

"So, why are you working here again? I thought you hated Wacdonalds?" Yugi inquired.

"Actually, I do hate it. But it's not like I have a choice... I need to buy an apartment pronto, and since my parents aren't paying for it, I needed some cash. Pronto."

"You could stay at Grandpa's shop with me until you find a better paying job. We have enough room since it's just the two of us."

Honda and Jonouchi stopped arguing and gave Yugi appraising smiles. Anzu looked up from doodling on her hand and saw the hopeful look on Yugi's eyes. She groaned in her head as she realized this must have been another one of Jonouchi and Honda's stupid plans to try to get her together with Yugi.

"Thanks for the offer Yugi! I totally appreciate it, but I really want my own place and feel the sense of freedom that comes along with it."

Yugi's face slightly fell, but he quickly replaced it with a big smile.

"Yeah. It's alright Anzu. I can understand how you feel. And you need space to dance, right?"

She nodded. Thank the heavens Yugi was so understanding. Anzu stood from the table and pulled out her memo.

"Alright guys, I gotta get back to work, so tell me your orders."

"Oh wait!" Jonouchi added quickly, "I got a question."

"Make it quick." she snapped. Usually, his questions were stupid and didn't even deserve an answer.

"Well, ya see. I'm taking Mai out to dinner, you know, to celebrate our three year anniversary, and I need some advice on how to get her in the mood. Every time I get hard, she's too tired or she has stuff to do. So tonight, I'm gonna step out of my cage and become a man."

Anzu glared at him," You pervert! Why would you even ask me something like that? What made you think I would know how to get Mai in the mood?"

"Uh, cuz you're both girls?" Jonouchi scratched his head sheepishly, "And anyway, I was wondering how Hiro got you in the mood and all, since you had sex, too..."

She snapped her head towards Jonouchi, "What?"

"Uh, Jono? Ix-nay on the ex-say in front of Yugi-nay*." Honda quickly interjected.

"Oh don't worry Honda. Yugi read it too." Jonouchi quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

"WHAT?" Anzu shouted, "READ WHAT?"

"Now don't get too mad, Anzu. But when you were out shopping one day, you left your diary on your couch. We can't help it if we want to know all your secrets."

Instead of bursting out in anger like she would usually do, Anzu simply spoke deadly words. "I see... And you read it too, Yugi?"

Yugi's guilty look said it all. Anzu walked away from the group and came back with a bottle of ketchup and mustard. In one swift movement, she squeezed out the contents on the two boys' heads. With a satisfied look at their ketchupy and mustardy faces, Anzu turned away.

"Hey what about what we wanted to eat?" Honda cried.

"EAT THIS!" Anzu screamed as she threw the empty bottles at Honda's face. They hit with a resounding thunk.

_I can't believe they would read through my most private thoughts!_

She pushed open the kitchen door to wash her hands of the condiments. As soon as she passed through, she ran into Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't quite see you there!"

"Anzu..."

She gulped, knowing what was coming next.

"You broke two very important rules here. You cannot take your own breaks, and you absolutely canNOT assault your customers! Your actions will make our business look bad."

"Those are my friends, Yoshiko! They probably won't mind! I beat them all the time!"

"Anzu, you're fired!"

Those three simple words that held the future of her living arrangements hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt herself break like weak glass.

Sluggishly, she walked back to the locker rooms and changed her clothes again. There was one final paycheck on top of her shoes.

Once she finished dressing, she walked out the back door and unhooked her bike's chain. She hopped on and started to ride towards the park down the street. It always helped her think. After a few minutes, she rode off the main sidewalk, and across the intersection before riding onto the gravelly path of the park.

_Damn! I really screwed up! Why did I get so PO'd anyway? It's not like they haven't done something that bad before...They always do shit like this! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I really fucked up this time! What if I can't find a new job? Omg! What if I can't buy a new apartment and I end up living with Yugi, or worse... my parents! What if I end up living with my parents for the rest of my life and never find a boyfriend and I can never get married and I never have the two beautiful children I so desperately-  
_

Her thought was abruptly ended when she ran into a lamppost. She pulled back from the post and rubbed her nose.

"Ow... Can this day get any worse? Wait, I take that back, it probably can-"

She finally opened her eyes, and in front of her face attached to the pole was a flier. But not just any flier... A JOB OFFER FLIER!

"-not!" Anzu cheered. "I'm saved! This has to be fate! And Karma! And some other shit!"

She skimmed through the basics of the flier, "Someone needed to babysit. Must be female, over fifteen, and excellent in childcare."

Located in the paragraph was a telephone number to call. Anzu thought it was some kind of gimmick at first because the writing on the paper was typed, neat, in orderly paragraphs, and had scented letters. Who the hell has scented letters? But in the end, she didn't care. With new found determination, Anzu sped away home. She would call tonight!

In her excitement though, she failed to read the final sentence of the flier.

_Best Regards,_

_Seto Kaiba_

**Alright! I'm only gonna ask this of you once! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! **

*** Yugi-nay: In real pig latin, it would be Ugi-yay, but Honda says Yugi-nay because he's just that dumb. This was intentional. Lol  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Enjoy! Italics are Anzu's direct thoughts...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...**

It was only about noon by the time Anzu reached her parent's house. She hurriedly stowed her bike away inside the garage before running inside.

"Mom! Get off the phone! Dad! Start making arrangements with that landlord about those apartments near my new school!" Anzu yelled at the top of her lungs. "Baby got herself a job!"

Her mother nonchalantly waved at Anzu from the kitchen window, "That's great, baby. Could you quiet down a bit? I have an important conference call right now, and I can't afford to miss any of the information."

Her father just ignored her and continued reading his paper. He knew when Anzu became super excited, one wrong word could and probably would unleash her wrath. Apparently, it was the right move because Anzu harrumphed, left the living room and ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

Anzu plopped herself onto her bed and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed the number quickly, hoping to be the first to get accepted for the job. It rang at least five times before someone picked up.

"Please state your name and age." an old woman's voice said.

Anzu was taken aback by the statement that she forgot to answer.

"Are you another prank caller? You have some nerve you little bi-"

"Wait no! I'm sorry!" Anzu quickly interjected, "My name is Mazaki Anzu, I'm 18 -soon to be 19-, and I would like the babysitting job!"

In the background, Anzu could vaguely make out the sound of many women. One particular woman was whining about wanting to see him. The question marks were floating above Anzu's head. See who?

"You would like the job, would you?" the old woman chuckled, "You'll have to get through me first, then the boss. He's very picky with who gets to watch Mokuba."

Time froze for a minute and Anzu found herself gaping. Did that woman just say Mokuba? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Um, excuse me ma'am... But did you just say Mokuba? As in Mokuba Kaiba?" Anzu carefully asked. _Pleasesayno!__Pleasesayno!__Pleasesayno!__Pleasesayno!__Pleasesayno!_

"Why yes. Mokuba Kaiba indeed. Didn't you read the fliers?"

_Oh shit..._

The woman continued, "In any case, if you are interested in the job, please come for a job interview at the main estate. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

Then the woman hung up and left Anzu to regather the fragments of her brain.

"Damn..." she grumbled into her pillow.

That was just her luck. This was the only job she could find that was still open, and it had to be for a jerk's younger brother. Seto Kaiba had for some unknown reason considered himself Yugi's rival and from that day forward, had been incredibly rude to her friends. Herself included of course, just because he considered Anzu 'Yugi's little slut'. And he was ruthless towards the girls who confessed to him. Always turning them down so viciously and managing to insult them all. She would always find girls crying heavily in the bathrooms. She didn't understand why he came to school in the first place when he had his entire future secured already. But she was glad when he didn't come back to school senior year. The rest of her school days were finally peaceful and without mocking. And now...she would have to see the bastard again...

"My luck sucks..." Anzu sighed again.

She was seriously considering giving up the job and just living with her parents instead. She pulled herself out of bed and stomped down the stairs. Her mother was at the bottom.

"Was the job taken, sweetums?" she asked.

"No, mother... It wasn't." she snapped.

Mrs. Mazaki was unfazed, "Then you don't want it?"

"That's a fucking understatement..." Anzu muttered under her breath.

Her mother chuckled, "Anyway, you have guests."

Anzu walked in the living room and found her so called friends sitting there looking remorseful.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the three assholes who got me fired." she started, "Have you come to rub salt in the wound?"

"We really want to apologize, Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed, "It was wrong of us to read your personal thoughts and to make it up to you, Grandpa says he can give you a job at the shop."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Anzu." Jonouchi added.

Honda rubbed his nose, "I didn't read it, but I'm sorry you got fired. You should really take the job at Mr. Moto's shop."

Anzu gaped at them in astonishment. Even though they were being sincere, why did it seem like they were scheming? And that conniving look in Honda's eyes was quite suspicious.

"Thank you for the offer Yugi, but I already found a job."

The boys all looked surprised.

"You already found a job?" Jonouchi asked skeptically, "What is it?"

Anzu mentally face palmed. She had been planning to give up the job, but now she had backed herself into a corner with only one way out.

"Er... It's a babysitting job. In fact...I was just about to go for the interview now!"

"Babysitting?" Honda eyes narrowed, " You? Babysitting? How could you pick up a job like that so quickly? And who are you babysitting anyway?"

Anzu felt like she had really gotten cornered now.

"Erm...Mokuba...Kaiba?"

Jonouchi cracked up, "I'm sorry! But it sounded like you just said Mokuba Kaiba. That bastard's snotty brother!"

"Is it true, Anzu?" Yugi asked curiously.

Anzu laughed nervously, "Of course not! I was totally kidding! It's just some rich family's little snobby son..."

_Urgh dammit... Why couldn't I have just lied about the job to begin with? _

"Good..." Jonouchi said, "Because I'm not lettin you go anywhere near that creep."

The friends talked for a bit until the boys left wishing her good luck on her interview. Once they had safely gone, Anzu went upstairs, changed her clothes, and prepared to leave.

"Just great... She mumbled. "Now I actually have to take the job..."

She grabbed her mom's car keys while exiting the front door.

"Damn me and my big ol' mouth..."

She entered the car and ignited the engine. She pulled out of her driveway and sped off towards the biggest house in all of Domino.

(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)(PageBreak)

At a quarter past one, she pulled up to the massive gates. A man standing guard there tapped on her window so she rolled it down.

"I'm here for the job interview." she drawled.

He smirked, "Oh I see... Another bitch who wants to get a glimpse of Mr. Kaiba, huh?"

That did it... She didn't know what the hell was going on inside that house, but one thing was for sure. She could not tolerate getting insulted by Kaiba himself, much less his stupid employees. She put the car on park, ripped open the door, and stepped out. She took pleasure in the fact that she was half a head taller than the man because of her platform sandals. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close.

"Listen well you little shit..." she whispered angrily, "Every day of my high school life was living hell because of rumors that devil's spawn spread. Anzu's a whore this. Anzu's a slut that. That's all I would ever hear in the hallways. I could care less about him and his shitty little brother. The only reason I'm here right now is because I need the money. You. Got. That?"

She gave him a little shake when he didn't answer. He looked so scared when he nodded quickly. She laughed in her head. He probably never had a girl act like that to him before. She let go of him and reentered the car. He quickly opened the gate, and she drove through. There was a long cobblestone driveway surrounded by a large garden filled with an assortment of lilies and grounds were extensive and the trees were in full bloom, shining in bright greens. She opened her window and sniffed in the refreshing summer scent. As she neared the house, her car was directed around a large fountain. Once she reached it, a parker gave her a number and took her car away. She walked towards the front door feeling completely confused. This process seemed almost too formal for being a simple job interview.

She rang the doorbell and it suddenly opened. A young girl about 16 years of age burst out in tears. She saw Anzu and sneered.

"Don't bother. He'll turn you down without so much as a glance."

Anzu rolled her eyes and walked inside. There was an elaborately decorated hallway leading down towards a large room that held many women. As Anzu entered the grand living room, she immediately felt out of place. All these women were dressed in their best dresses with full make-up and well coiffed hair. Anzu had just throw on a halter and shorts. This was quite weird. It didn't seem like an interview for a babysitting job. It seemed like some kind of reality TV show in which a man chooses the best woman for him. She finally looked down at the number she had received. It read 118F.

_118F out of what?..._

"Do you think you'll win them over with your down to earth look, little girl?" A busty brunette sauntered over to her, "I've been there and done that. Trust me. It doesn't work. He wants a beauty."

Anzu rolled her eyes, "It's not even about what Kaiba wants, it's for his kid brother. And anyway he probably doesn't want some fake ass bitch like you."

Hearing the commotion, two other women walked over.

A blond glared at Anzu, "And how would you know what he wants? You're just a little slut who came to get some action aren't you?"

"And why are you talking about him with such informality, you whore?" another woman added.

Anzu sighed mentally. What had she gotten herself into? Besides, what did she care what type of women were his preference.

"Erm... Excuse me..." Anzu muttered quietly.

She left the room and walked back down the decorated hallway. She could hear those retched women laughing in the background, but she didn't care.

_It was a fucking mistake to come here... What the hell am I doing?_

She was about to leave, but then she felt her bladder tighten dangerously.

_I'll take a quick piss before I leave..._

She walked up a staircase she had seen earlier while she was walking down the hallway. She climbed up the many flights of steps until she finally she reached a landing with green walls and many doors.

"May I help you, young lady?" a butler walking by asked her.

Anzu jumped. She hadn't thought anybody would appear. Now she would have to explain herself.

"Um excuse me, but where can I find a restroom?"

The butler frowned, "There is a designated restroom for the ladies being interviewed on the first floor."

"I didn't know that! I just came here!" Anzu tried to explain.

The butler looked at her skeptically. "How do I know you weren't just trying to 'accidentally' run into Mr. Kaiba?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Just great...What is with all you people thinking that I came to see that asshole. I dunno what the hell is going on, but I really could care less about seeing him. I just want the money. Now can you please just tell me where the restroom is so I can go? I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING SPILL IN MY PANTS!"

The butler's eyes widened causing a contradiction to his stoic face. He quickly told her to go down the hall, take a left and then up only one flight of steps. The restroom should be the first door to the left. Anzu reacted so fast that she didn't even bother to pay attention to the majority of his directions. She raced down the hallway at lightening speed and took an immediate left at the end. She continued to run until she reached the stairs and climbed them. However, her jumbled thoughts prevented her from remembering that the butler had said one flight of steps. She climbed up about three before she finally exited and entered the first door to the right.

In her frenzy, she quickly unbuckled her shorts and sat her ass on the toilet seat. She sighed in relief after the liquid passed. After wiping her bottom and flushing, she pulled up her shorts and buckled them. That's when she heard a shower going off and noticed the fog in the entire room.

"Mokuba? Why are you in my bathroom?" A deep masculine voice called out.

Anzu's eyes widened in fear. She recognized that voice anywhere. That intense, sensual drawl that stimulated your senses. And then before she could say anything, out walked Kaiba in all his blue eyed glory wearing nothing but a thin, tiny bath towel wrapped around his waist.

"AAAAH!" Anzu screamed while turning around quickly. She hoped he hadn't seen her face. Not just because she was blushing a deeper red than a firetruck, but also because he would probably never let her live it down if he realized that 'Yugi's little slut' had been in his bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted.

She didn't need to be told twice. She ripped out the door and tore down those steps two at a time. From there, she retraced her steps until she reached the living room once again.

_Oh wait_... she realized, _I was just about to leave._

Just as the thought crossed her mind, number 118F was called. Anzu stopped herself from moving.

_I'll just wait to see how this plays out... I am kinda interested..._

Okay. That was an understatement. She was a lot interested. Especially after seeing Kaiba in almost nakedness. Quickly shaking her head to clear it of those images, she walked over to the side room located to the left. Those three women from earlier were standing near the entrance of the smaller room.

"Well, well. Look who it is. That little bitch from earlier." one woman jeered.

The other one tried to trip Anzu by sticking her foot out, but Anzu avoided it and stepped directly on the woman's shoe.

"OW! You little slut! These shoes are brand new!"

Anzu ignored her and walked right into the room, now determined to beat all those stupid women in there and get the job. Whether she wanted to babysit or not.

**Okay! Now the fun really starts! Kaiba/Anzu meeting next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters...**

Anzu walked through the entrance of the smaller room.

"Close the door..." a voice croaked.

Anzu recognized the voice of the woman who had answered her phone call earlier. She complied and closed the door before turning around and sitting down onto a chair that was located in front of a wooden table with a telephone perched on it. The old woman was sitting behind it stiffly. Her arms were folded, and she didn't have a happy expression on her face. She had two other maids standing on either side of her.

"Your name and age?" the woman asked. Her piercing gray-eyed gaze tore into Anzu's soul as if forcing her to tell the exact truth. It seemed as if nothing could get past this woman.

"M-Mazaki Anzu. 18."

The old woman sat back more comfortably and smiled slightly. "Excellent. Welcome to the Kaiba manor. My name is Kanna, and I will be your interviewer for today. Don't try any funny business, because I have been here since Mr. Kaiba was a young boy, and I know all the tricks."

"Um, great, I guess?"

"Well then... Why don't we begin with you telling us your intentions? Why do you want to work here?"

Those eyes were boring into her once again, "Honestly, I don't care for the babysitting part. I just need money quickly so I can buy an apartment nearby school."

One of the two maids beside Kanna looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. Kaiba is a jerk..."

The three interviewers looked at each other before nodding and exploding with a barrage of questions for Anzu...

(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)

Kaiba walked back into his office angrily. It had been just his luck. Kanna had called him earlier and told him that she doubted anyone would make it past her anytime soon. He decided to cool off a bit and went swimming in his indoor pool. Naturally, after getting his hair and body doused in chlorine, he wanted a shower. He had been lazy and didn't feel like going to his private bathroom up in his bedroom, which proved to be a grave mistake. After his shower, he heard noises outside and thought it was Mokuba. Boy...Was he ever surprised when he heard the shrill squeal of a girl. He didn't know how much she had seen, but one thing was for sure...He had to get better security here. If some random obsessed fangirl could easily get into one of his restrooms, then they were doing a rather poor ass fucking job.

He sat angrily in his comfortable recliner behind his desk after entering his office. He swore to himself that he would find the girl, but all he could really get a glimpse of was her shoulder length brown hair. She had appeared to have a lithe skinny body, as she was able to quickly run out when he had yelled at her.

Shaking his head to remove it of unnecessary pondering, he opened his laptop to work on his latest project. The coding had gotten all screwed up and there was a glitch in the holographic images in many areas. This was the reason he had needed a babysitter for Mokuba. He knew with a deadline looming around the corner that he would have to spend many nights and days either locked in his office or down in the main building with his employees. He just couldn't let Mokuba take care of himself. His brother was only 6 years old. It was a pretty young age to start, so he had gotten the idea of hiring a babysitter. He thought a nice sister or mother figure for Mokuba would be nice since Seto himself was all the male Mokuba would ever need, but now, he was starting to regret letting all these women come.

Just as his laptop turned on and he typed in the password, his desk phone rang. Sighing angrily, he snatched it up.

"Better make this quick. I've got tons of work to do." He stated.

Kanna's voice piped up, "Now I know I told you no one would probably get past me for a while, but I think I found the right person for the job. She is fairly young, but her motives are real, and believe it or not, she wants nothing to do with you."

Kaiba was amused despite keeping up his stoic expression. Only 1 out of every 100 girls could make Kanna think she was right for the job, so this girl must have been a genius to figure out how to please the ever complicated Kanna.

"Really, now? Send her up. I'd like to see if she's the right person as you say."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

He hung up without another word. This should be quite interesting. All the other girls who had seemed okay for the job had come into his office for their interview with him and either burst into tears at his ruthlessness, or stumbled over all their words and acted like a bunch of lovestruck idiots. He smirked, almost happy and ready to chew out this girl.

(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)

Kanna put the phone back down after she called Kaiba.

"Alright Ms. Mazaki. Do your best for your interview. I think you will do quite well."

"He agreed?" Anzu said skeptically.

"Well... I didn't quite tell him who you were, but that shouldn't be a problem. Tanuki, please escort her to his office."

"Yes, Kanna."

One of the maids standing next to Kanna began walking out of the room after opening the door. Anzu followed behind her. She felt slightly triumphant when many womens' gazes turned to her. She spotted those women from earlier sporting dumbfounded looks. Feeling childish, she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ms. Mazaki. Please refrain from provoking the other women." Even though she said that, Tanuki was smiling a ghost of a smile.

They left the living room and walked down a hallway to an elevator situated at the end it. They entered it and Tanuki pulled the lever so that they could go up four stories. Once they stopped on the landing, they got off and walked down numerous halls that seemed to stretch on forever.

"This is what Mr. Kaiba would call his 'office' space. All paperwork, BETAs, and new products are done somewhere on this floor."

"Um...okay?"

_A whole floor for shit like that? Does he live for work or something? Urgh...He's probably the same as he was back in school..._

They turned down one more hallway before Tanuki stopped in front of a large wooden door. A sign in the front read 'Please Knock'. She bowed slightly to Anzu, wished her luck, and headed back towards the elevator.

Gathering up all her nerves, Anzu took a deep breath and opened his door, totally disregarding his sign. She heard a 'What the hell?' before she finally stepped completely into the room and faced a pissed off looking Kaiba.

He glared at her fiercely. "Mazaki? Why are you here? And why in the hell didn't you knock?"

Anzu looked around his office, intrigued by how small and cozy it was. The air was crisp and cool and refreshing to the skin, especially on a hot summer day such as this one. Against the wall to her left was a comfortable couch long enough to sleep on on days when he probably slept in his office. Nearby the couch were file cabinets with years marked on each cabinet door. It probably held numerous documents and coding to the previously released games. To the right was a monstrosity. A huge mountain of paperwork was just haphazardly piled together in many stacks. The stacks formed a pathway to an almost hidden printer, fax machine, and scanner.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she finally answered.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me _you're_ the girl Kanna was talking about?"

"The one and only." Mazaki responded, "What? I'm not good enough? Were you expecting some whore with a full rack?"

Kaiba scowled. He was kinda taken aback by her spitfire attitude. The Anzu he remembered had been more reserved and stuck to being an 'Amen Corner' to her friend's remarks. She seemed completely different.

"So have you finally retired from fucking those three dweebs and decided to move on to better things? Although I'd have to say, sorry, you're not my type."

Anzu growled low in her throat. There it was. That stupid reminder of the rumor that she had to beat out of her life for at least two years. Only Kaiba could bring it up at such a time. She decided not to dignify it with an answer.

"Alright, Kaiba. My day has been too fucking tiring to start arguing so let me just cut to the chase. I need money. You've got it. Can you just interview me already so I can babysit your brother? Don't worry, I'll be out of your way all the time, so when you have your little half-wit whores over, I won't hear a thing. Okay?"

Kaiba smirked as Anzu glared a hole into his head. He found it strangely alluring that she hated him with such a passion. High school sure must've been hell for her. All he had made was one comment, and then his fangirls had blown everything totally out of proportions and those rumors started spreading like a wild fire.

Anzu on the other hand, was doing everything in her power to stop herself from blushing. His trademark smirk was reminding her of when she saw him almost naked and dripping wet. He looked, dare she say it... sexy almost...in a rugged, pretty boy kind of way. She knew he'd always been attractive, but seeing him up close had made her realize that he was truly handsome and possessed a certain charm to him that enticed her. She hadn't felt like this since she the first time she had ever seen him in their first year of high school.

_No wonder these women are lined up around the block..._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kaiba's voice once again.

"He's slipping into that phase young boys go through when they start to...appreciate... women. You'd have to correct that if I hired you."

Anzu caught the gist of what he was saying, "Shouldn't that be the job of a male figure? And erm... He's not having wet dreams is he? I don't know if I can handle something like that."

Kaiba's full blown look of surprise almost cracked her up. He looked genuinely caught off guard with his eyebrows up in the sky and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Mazaki...He's a 6 year old boy... Why in the hell would he be having those yet? He hasn't even reached his teens."

"Well... It just seemed like you were an incompetent older brother and couldn't watch him. Perhaps one of his last babysitters introduced him to the world of hentai or something because a six year old boy shouldn't be interested in women yet."

Kaiba stared at her in shock. He could not believe the words that spewed from Anzu's mouth. Sure, Mokuba's last babysitter had been a dumbass, but he had always paid close attention to what she was doing with Mokuba. Maybe Anzu was right... Maybe his lack of activity in Mokuba's life had caused him to miss some rather subtle changes to the boy. Anzu seemed to be deciphering something already, so he decided maybe she would be best to hire.

"I am by no means an incompetent brother. I make sure Mokuba has everything he needs to stay happy in my absence."

"And? What does that prove? You're spoiling him. If he continues growing up like this, the world will end up with another Seto Kaiba on our hands."

He ignored her comment and continued, "Can you cook? Our last chef quit so I've been doing all the cooking lately."

_Kaiba can cook...Whoa. That just made him more sexy, if that's even possible._ "Of course I can cook! I'm a regular Hiroyuki Sakai*!"

Kaiba rose a perfect eyebrow, "Hn. You'll have to come whenever I call on any occasion."

"Hell, I'll come everyday if I can get enough money for the rent for four years."

He frowned again, "And please, lose the cursing. I don't Mokuba to pick up a bad habit."

"Alright, assbite." Anzu replied giggling.

Kaiba scowled but stood up and walked around his desk to Anzu.

"Alright Mazaki. You've got yourself a job."

He had intended to shake her hand to finalize the deal, but Anzu had other plans. She not so subtly squealed with happiness and jumped up and down. Then, she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" she exclaimed. "New apartment, here the fuck I come!"

In shock at her sudden move, Kaiba had instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. He hadn't meant to hold her; it had just come out that way. When her initial exclamation had died down, she found herself right up against Kaiba and staring into his intense blue eyes. Neither of their holds on each other relinquished and Anzu found herself slowly melting in his piercing gaze.

_What's wrong with you? This is KAIBA! The jackass who spread those rumors. _

Anzu snapped back to reality and unlatched her arms from around his neck. With the dexterity of a gymnast and the agility of a dancer, she ducked out from Kaiba's arms.

"Um, I'll... um...Go see Kanna..."

She quickly left the office without the slightest clue where she was going. But one thing was for sure. She was glad she had left, because right after she had removed herself from their awkward "hug", she realized completely what she had done and began to blush a bright red. Being close to him had really knocked her around a bit. She could feel his strong abdomen under the fabric of his dress shirt and with each breath they took, their bodies moved against each other causing Anzu to become slightly aroused. His spicy cologne and the scent of his aftershave had invaded her senses and only reminded her of when she saw him in the bathroom. She could just imagine them unclothed, nothing obstructing them from feeling each other's skin. She blushed an even deeper red and shook her head to clear it of the naughty thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered as she continued to walk distractedly.

Seto wasn't doing much better either. He was still standing in the same spot where he had been when they hugged and his mind kept replaying the scene in his head. Anzu's lithe body jumping up and down. Anzu hopping into his arms and placing her lips on his face. He could feel her entire body through the thin fabric of her shirt. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries, and it only made him want to ravish her. Looking into her surprised blue eyes had only added to his sudden lust for the girl. He wondered what she would taste like. Or even better... What she would feel like with her thrashing under him while he thrusted into her over and over again until they climaxed. The sudden tightening of his pants reminded him where he was and pulled him out of his Anzu induced daydream.

He walked over to his desk painfully and called Kanna, letting her know to eradicate the house of the futile women because he'd found the right girl.

"Damn... I need another shower. Cold, this time."

**How'd you like the chapter? Things are starting to get hot between the two.**

*** Hiroyuki Sakai is a famous Iron Chef from Japan who cooks excellent food. His specialty is French food.**

**I'm gonna start a new story soon, so please be on the lookout for it. It's main couple will of course be SetoAnzu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**C****h****apter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Yugioh, or any of the original characters...**

Anzu finally found her way back to the lower floor only to find it vacated. A few maids were collecting the cups and cleaning the refreshments that various women had been using.

"Alright! Kanna, I'm going home."

Kanna emerged from a cluster of maids awaiting directions. "Just a minute, Miss Mazaki. Wouldn't you like to meet with Mokuba for a few minutes to get to know the boy you'll be babysitting?"

Her face started to flush again.

"Uh, no. Thank you! Really! I think I'll head home. I'm not feeling so hot. I'll uh...be seeing you!" she bowed and hurriedly left the mansion.

After the valet returned her car, she hightailed it out of the place and drove several miles without knowing where her mind was taking her. Her head was only filled with thoughts of what had transpired between them.

_Okay Anzu... Time to fess up. You know he is attractive. That's a given. He's pretty sexy too. But you don't like him at all. He's a jerk. That's right. You're allowed to think he's a sexy jerk. A sexy jerk with a sweet ass and fine body. A sweet ass and fine body you'd love to have between your legs. Yeah...That's some nice imagery..._

"OH MY GOD! Snap out of it, Anzu!" she screamed out loud._  
_

She reassured herself that it was alright to be attracted to Kaiba. Lot's of girls were. She had been attracted to him in high school, too. Well, before he became a dick.

When she arrived at her home, it was rather dark, and she had finally sorted out her thoughts. It didn't matter if he was a cock or not. All she had to do was work with the dude's brother while he completed some project. She wouldn't even have to see him! This would be easy! She could handle it.

"Welcome home, Anzu."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

She screamed and picked up the vase near the front door and threw it near the dark figure sitting on her couch. A shattering noise erupted and the person yelped in pain.

"Ow! Shit, Anzu! Calm down! It's just me!"

She flicked on the lights. There, sitting on her couch was Hiro.

"Hiro? What the hell are you doing here?"

She had forgotten to get her spare key back from him.

He smirked. "You know Anzu, I've made tons of mistakes, but the biggest one by far is dumping you. I want you back. C'mon, I'll take you for a ride and we can finish what we started."

Anzu glared at him. He had an uneasy smile forming on his face, as if he were guilty of something.

"So let me get this straight." Anzu reasoned, "It's 12 fucking AM in the morning, my parents are MIA for who knows what reason, you dumped me over half a year ago, and now you want me back so we can have sex?"

He nodded proudly as if he were doing the right thing. Anzu opened her eyes wide and giggled gleefully, her face flushing a vibrant red.

"Hooray! I couldn't wait for you to come back to me!"

She pounced on him and gave him a giant bear hug.

"Here, why don't you go to your car, and I'll go upstairs and change into some comfortable stuff, okay?"

She gave him a full kiss on the lips and walked away flirtatiously toward her bedroom.

Hiro smirked and stood up from the comfortable armchair. He exited the front door and walked down to his car, not realizing he had left a piece of paper on the couch. Anzu came downstairs. Looking through the keyhole and making sure Hiro was in his car, she locked the door.

"Idiot. How dumb do you think I am?" she growled, glaring outside.

After that little fiasco with her parents, Hiro had dumped her, stating that until she and her parents were mature enough to realize that she could have sex freely, they were through. Of course, Anzu had gotten upset and cried and went through the whole process of being dumped, but upon greater pondering, she realized his reasons were idiotic and that he was a total wanker. But she didn't care anymore.

Hoping onto the couch to watch some tv and write in her new journal (she had burned the one the boys read due to it not being sacred anymore), she squished the piece of paper.

"Huh? What's under me?"

She pried it out and read the scribbly bad handwriting, her anger steadily increasing.

_Yo Hiro,_

_We all got our girls virginities. That gives Shunta 10 more points for Karin's. And me, I get 20 points for my little threesome with Junko and Masashi. Where's yours? Oh right, I forgot you dumped her! Anyway, you're running out of time. You'd better get Anzu's points before 1:00 AM on Saturday or you're eliminated, and we get your $100 bucks._

"That little bastard..." she growled menacingly, "I am worth so much more than 10 measly points! If you're gonna play a virginity game with me in it, then at least make me the goddamn grand prize! Stupid boys and your diminishing of a female's worth."

Her phone started ringing. She looked at caller ID and saw Hiro's name. She picked up without a word, not trusting herself to speak without the intent to kill seeping through her lips.

"Sorry, babe, but could you hurry up a bit? We should finish this up by 1:00 so we have more time to enjoy the evening."

She giggled, "Oh, don't worry, Hiro! I'm hurrying up as fast as I can."

She switched to her sensual voice, "I'm putting on something sexy for you so it'll be easy for you to run your hands through my damp...curls..."

"Ah! It feels so good already..." she moaned.

Hiro swallowed thickly through the phone. "Okay then."

They hung up, and Anzu sneered. "Dirty swine. I can hear him getting an erection already..."

With that, she went to her home phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?"

She put on her best scared voice and added a touch of sniffles, "Um, officer! My name is Mazaki Anzu! I need help! There's a strange man in front of my home who keeps trying to come inside and rape me! Please help me! Eradicate him from my house."

The officer seemed to be scrambling with something, "Alright! Do not open your door! We'll be right there! Stay somewhere safe!"

"How long, sir?"

"About five minutes! Stay put you hear?"

She heard him yell some orders to some people, then she carefully put the receiver back on the handle.

"That was some pretty damn good acting, if I do say so myself... And I do!"

Anzu looked around. _Now I just need to time this carefully._

She waited until in the near distance she heard sirens before she grabbed her phone and texted Hiro.

_Come back inside Hiro. I'm ready for your hot cock inside my wet pussy._

"That should get him hard enough. It needs to look real for this to work."_  
_

She hit send and sat back down at her couch, laughing like an idiot. This was going to be awesome if she pulled it off. She quickly deleted his number from her phone and erased all messages she had sent to him.

Just as she suspected, Hiro tried the front door, found that it was locked, so he began to use the spare key to get in. But at that exact moment, the sirens stopped in the front of her house and she heard a booming voice yell freeze.

"W-what?"

"You disgusting boy! You even have a boner for goodness sakes!"

She heard Hiro's panicked voice and then a lot of shuffling happening in the front. Something hit the front door and then there was not much noise. Someone knocked on the door. Anzu reset her face and pinched her bottom eyelids to make it look as if she had been crying.

"W-who is it?" she quivered.

"It's the police, Ms. Mazaki. We've apprehended the criminal."

"Criminal?" she heard Hiro screech, "I'm not a fucking criminal! I'm her goddamn boyfriend!"

"Mind how you speak around a lady!" the policeman roared.

Anzu timidly opened the door and looked tentatively outside. Hiro looked relieved to see her.

"Anzu! Thank goodness! Tell them we're together so they can let me go!"

She put on a panicked face, "No! Officer, don't let him go! He'll try to rape me!"

Hiro looked so shocked, she almost laughed and blew her cover.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hiro squeaked, "She's just kidding officer! Tell them you're kidding Anzu!"

She squealed and tried to look as if she was scared. It seemed to work because the policeman yanked the handcuffs a bit tighter around his wrists. Hiro yelped.

"Ma'am, have you ever seen this man in your life?"

"No sir! I was making my rounds after buying groceries when he suddenly came up behind me and tried to pull up my shirt! I hit him in the groin and ran inside and locked the door, but then he started trying to rip open my front door and when that didn't work, he began to look around for my spare key!"

"I see he found it." The policeman growled as he snatched the key from Hiro's hand and gave it back to Anzu.

Hiro squirmed angrily, "Why are you doing this Anzu? Officer! She's spouting bullshit! We're together! I know everything about her! She's Anzu Mazaki. 18 Years old. Trying to raise money to pay for her books in college! She promised to give her virginity to me!"

Anzu made an appalled face and began to pretend to cry in her hands. "Stop it! Stop it! I've never seen you in my life! Why do you know so much!"

The policeman looked outraged. "You're a stalker too? Sir, I'm gonna have to take you downtown for questioning."

"This is unbelievable!" Hiro shouted, "Why in the hell aren't you helping me Anzu?"

"Do you want to press charges, ma'am?"

She was pretty mad at Hiro, but she wasn't so mad that she would take money from him as well.

"No. I think it's enough just to lock up the perpetrators of justice."

The policeman nodded, "Good day, ma'am. If anything else happens, please don't hesitate to call us."

"Thank you officer!"

As he turned around and led Hiro down the stairs leading up to her front porch, she took Hiro's little paper, crumpled it up and threw it perfectly in the air. It landed with a small thump into his hood. Hiro felt it, but didn't do anything. Anzu watched from the porch as the policeman shoved Hiro into the backseat and uncuffed one of his hands to attach it to the door. As the policeman went around to enter his door, Hiro reached into his hood and took the paper. He read it and then looked up to where Anzu was standing with understanding of what had just happened. Anzu smiled an evil little smile at him and waved chidingly before flipping the bird and reentering her home as the policeman drove away.

A few minutes later, her mom came home, drunk, high, and everything in between. Her father walked in shortly after, trying to keep her mom from vomiting anywhere or falling to her death.

"Aaaaanzuuuu!" her mom squealed, hugging her daughter tightly and placing a slobbery kiss on her cheek, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, mom. Nothing happened now go to bed. I dunno what the hell you were doing, but what I do know is that when you get drunk, nothing good is bound to happen. You need to go to sleep."

"Awwwww... Poopy." her mother pouted.

As she said that, her father tripped up the stairs. Her mother laughed hysterically for a good minute, then suddenly stopped and looked at the direction of her father with aroused eyes.

"Oh. I love it when he does that. I want a piece of him now!"

Anzu covered her ears and ran to her room quickly in disgust before she could hear her parents love making. She had heard it all too many times before.

Settling into bed, she groaned and hoped that the day wouldn't turn out as unpredictable and aggravating as Friday had.

(Page Break)

Seto jolted up sweating. He realized he had fallen asleep on his desk. More precisely, his laptop. Half of his face was semi stuck to the keys, and he could feel indentations of the braille on his cheek. Trying to stand up, he felt his stiff erection probing the front of his pants. He hissed in pleasure, and slight pain. Looks like he would have to take a nice cold shower once again. He knew what he would use: his all too vivid dream. It was the cause of his erection anyway. Why not finish the dream? He already knew what was bound to happen.

"Dammit." he growled. "One little motion and she's already gotten me this riled up. Dirty bitch. She must have had years of practice on getting Yugi hard."

Standing up finally, he began to move over to his office door when a neon green circle on his calendar caught his eye. He stared at it, reading the complex little note in the box.

"Oh shit..."

**Alright people! HAHAHAHAHAHA! With the coming of a break, comes... c'mon...take a wild guess...**

**UPDATED CHAPTERS! Hope you guys liked the chapter! I wrote this in about 45 minutes without beta-ing or checking for errors or thoroughly piecing together scenes, but I felt bad about not updating for so long that I decided to give it to you guys anyway. Hope you liked it! I'll fix this chapter tomorrow and then re-post up the completed, error free one!**

**I'm only gonna do this once for this chapter cuz I feel bad, but never again, understand?**

**Preview of Chap. 5:**

Anzu hopped quickly out of the shower when she heard her phone's catchy tune.

"Coming!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Stubbing her toe on the corner of the door, she let out a string of expletives and finally hobbled/ran over to her phone and looked at it. It was an unknown number, yet one she knew she had seen before. She picked up.

"What up on the home front? This is Anzu!" she exclaimed cheerfully despite her previous encounter with the door.

"Oh god... Are you high?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "No Kaiba. I'm not fucking high. Could it kill you to be a little more enthusiastic in the morning? I mean, it's a Saturday!"

"Idle chitchat will get you nowhere Mazaki."

"Then quit beating around the bush Kaiba. What the hell do you want, and why did you call me on a Saturday?"

"I need you to babysit Mokuba today."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter! Not much Kaiba/Anzu interaction here, but you have to meet Mokie first.**

**I've been reading my reviews more and I realized I haven't updated in a while. Just so you know, there'll probably be even more long breaks after this so feel free to drop my story like a bomb if that pisses you off, but I owe you guys this chapter at least. Thx for those who stuck with it, even though I probably piss you the hell off.**

**Oh, and if any of you are wondering, Anzu_ is_ a virgin. She almost lost it, but she didn't... So yeah, Anzu is fresh meat for our little Seto!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or Anzu would've had sex with Seto a looooong time ago...  
**

Hearing the stupid alarm clock ring it's high pitched tune, Anzu slammed her hand on the stopper, pulled her covers over her head and attempted to sleep once again. Just when that much needed rest over took her, she heard loud noises in the kitchen. Her mother must have woken up and started cleaning.

_How is it that that woman fucks all night, but still has enough energy to do all the household chores? _Anzu thought...

"KEEP IT QUIET! SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!"

She didn't expect her mom to enter the room with a big jovial smile on her face.

"If you're able to yell this loudly even though you're "trying to sleep", then you're not "trying to sleep" anymore."

With that, she closed the door, and sang loudly walking through the halls. Realizing resistance to her awakening was futile, Anzu pushed aside the covers to get ready for whatever may await her in the day.

"Goddamn mother..." she grumbled.

Gathering her toiletries and other morning items, she walked into her bathroom.

"At least a nice, hot shower will help wake me up."

She started the shower and hopped in, sighing at the warmth of the water on her naked skin. As she scrubbed away the crusty sweat on her body and dirt in her nails, she heard a cheerful tune. At first, she thought it was her alarm clock, because it stopped ringing after a while. But then, it started back up again.

With a start, she realized it was her cellphone's catchy tune. Anzu hopped quickly out of the shower, grabbed her towel, and stumbled around trying to exit the bathroom and put her towel on at the same time.

"Coming!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Stubbing her toe on the corner of the door, she let out a string of expletives and finally hobbled/ran over to her phone and looked at it. It was an unknown number, yet one she knew she had seen before. She picked up.

"Hi this is Anzu! Can I help you?" she tried to sound cheerful despite her toe stinging like a mofo, but it came out too peppy and high pitched, definitely not normal.

"Oh god... Are you high?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "No Kaiba. I'm not fucking high. Could it kill you to be a little more enthusiastic in the morning? I mean, it's a Saturday!"

"Idle chitchat will get you nowhere Mazaki."

"Then quit beating around the bush Kaiba. What the hell do you want, and why did you call me on a Saturday?"

"I need you to babysit Mokuba today."

She paused. There was no exchange of words for a good few minutes before she finally answered.

"Come again?"

"I said I need you to babysit Mokuba today. Get your ears checked."

"On a Saturday? AKA the only day when people who have lives *coughnotKaibacough* hang out and have fun?"

Kaiba ignored her jab, "Yes, on a Saturday. I forgot I had an important meeting to attend today; therefore, I need a babysitter."

"But why?" she whined, "I was gonna hang out with Shizuka (Serenity Wheeler) today!"

"Do you need reminding of the terms we agreed to? I told you, and I quote 'You'll have to come whenever I call on any occasion.' And if I recall, you responded 'Hell, I'll come everyday if I can get enough money for the rent for four years.' Unless you want to lose this job, come over immediately. I believe I've made my point clear."

And then he hung up. Anzu stood there dumbfounded for some time, gaping like a fish.

"W-What. Just. Happened?"

Her mom's head appeared through the door. "Your boss called you and said you had to babysit today. At least, that's what I think happened."

"Okay MOM, it was a rhetorical question." she growled.

"Anytime sweetums."

Anzu mentally screamed. When had her life gotten so fucking screwed up? She remembered gentle breezy high school days when life was simple, and she didn't have any big responsibilities. Back when her only job was to make sure she got good grades. Or even farther back, when her mother was tasked with the duty of cleaning her up. Either way, her simple life had turned 180 degrees.

"This on-the-spot job better fucking pay well, or I'll kill someone."

Choosing to go with a homey, motherly type look for Mokuba, she popped on a classy outfit she usually saw her mother wear. With that, she gathered her purse and belongings and walked down the stairs. Her cell phone started ringing. She growled.

"I hate that ringtone now."

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Anzu," Jonouchi said, "Shizuka's not gonna be able to hang out today."

Anzu mentally cheered in her mind. Sure, she wanted to hang with her ditzy friend, but this saved her the trouble of having to come up with another excuse.

"Oh, that's too bad. What happened?" she tried to sound remorseful.

"Sorry, Anzu. I know you're already upset, but I gotta tell you the truth with this one: she's going out on a date with Honda, that bastard."

Anzu nearly peeled over in laughter. Shizuka... and Honda-kun? That was a pretty weird couple.

Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. I'm gonna go follow them. Honda better not lay one hand on her or I'll fuck 'im up pretty bad."

"Chill, Jono. Let her have some fun. She's 16 now. She can take care of herself."

She heard Jonouchi chuckle evilly, "Don't worry. It's not like I'll actually interfere. I'm just gonna mess with them a little."

Anzu seethed. The guys were such idiots! They did this with every girl in their lives. Including herself. If an important girl in their lives went out with someone they knew, they just _had_ to play Onii-san (Big Brother). And it was seriously starting to piss her off. She remembered last year, she had been dating this guy she met at a part-time. Jono and Honda had found out and dragged Yugi with them on their date. Unfortunately, they had found the two of them making out. Jonouchi had brought a bat with him, and scared her date so badly, he shit his pants. Of course, she had dumped him. Anyone who shits their pants in fright is definitely not boyfriend material.

"You listen to me, Jonouchi." she growled menacingly, using her I-mean-fucking-business-so-don't-fuck-with-me voice. She could hear him wince through the phone. "If you ruin that date, I will personally see to it that all your rendezvous with Mai are destroyed, your sex drive is permanently incapacitated, you lose both balls, and... a purple nurple."

"Alright, alright! I won't bug them!"

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go work."

"Oh yeah! You never told me where you're working? Where are you working?" he asked.

She swallowed, "Oh, um... Downtown, at some hotel. It's no big deal. Anyway gotta go. Bye."

She hung up rapidly. Anzu loved talking to Jonouchi and didn't want to shoot him off, but he was one of the most perceptive people she had ever met. He could smell deception and lies a mile away, and if she didn't play her cards right talking to him, he would easily figure out her lie. It was one of his only intelligent traits, and Anzu wished he didn't have it.

"I'm leaving Mom!" she shouted, as she began to walk out of her home.

"Wait! Anzu! Can you pick up some takeout on your way back home? Mama's gonna be hungry!"

"Fine, you stupid old bat! Can't you do anything yourself?"

"Mama is exhausted from all the se-"

Anzu threw her slippers at her mom. She had had it up to here with her perverted behavior. Quickly exiting the house, she hopped in the car and drove to her destination several miles away.

(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)(Page Break)

Finally arriving, she saw the stiff figure of Kaiba standing in the doorway. He looked quite pissed.

She parked in front of the fountain and got out to face him. She tried the friendly approach.

"What? No valet today?" she joked. His glare turned harsher until he was boring into her soul with his piercing azure eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeesh, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"You're late." he ground out through gritted teeth.

She looked at her watch. Whoops... She hadn't thought she had left that late.

"Oh."

His eyes turned lethal, "Might I remind you that I can still replace you with another babysitter at any time?"

She returned his glare with a cocky smirk, "But you won't cuz how are you going to find a babysitter in two minutes notice?"

He scowled at her, "Don't test my patience Mazaki. There are plenty of women who can fill in your spot in two minutes."

She held her tongue at the biting remark she wanted to say to him. She loved baiting him, and she really wanted to crush that huge ego of his, but she couldn't afford losing her job over a stupid argument like this. A black limo pulled into the large driveway.

"You're lucky my ride is already here. I'll deal with you later. Kanna will give you the details of the assignment."

Without addressing her further, he climbed into the backseat when the chauffeur opened the door. She waved jovially as the car pulled out, but as soon as it turned the corner and was out of sight, she flipped it off.

"Goddamn tightass. What's his deal anyway? He seriously needs to get laid..."

Brushing off her horrible encounter, she took a deep breath and walked in the mansion, taking care to fully adjust her bad mood. Little kids had some sort of sixth sense to bad moods and anger. She needed to start off on the right foot with Mokuba. Not show him she was prone to anger and violence when provoked.

Walking into the familiar foyer, she took off her shoes and replaced them with comfortable slippers. Dusting the hallway was Tanuki, the maid who had guided Anzu before.

"Oh, it's you! What's up?"

Tanuki looked up slowly, a hint of a smile on her face, but her face revealing no emotion.

"Kanna is waiting for you in the kitchen, Mazaki-san. She is not pleased. It would be best if you hurried there."

Anzu laughed, "Oh it's all good! Kanna and I are tight."

Tanuki rose an eyebrow but said nothing, beginning her dusting once again. Anzu took this as a dismissal, so she hurried her steps to get to the kitchen...

Then she stopped...

_Uno problemo... Where is the kitchen?_

Not wanting to have the same problem as last time where she entered a private room unknowingly, Anzu froze and began to backtrack to ask the maid. But Tanuki had disappeared.

"Fate is surely out to get me..." Anzu muttered.

Shrugging, she began to explore. Hey, she was gonna be working at this house for a while. She should familiarize herself with it. Walking down another darkened corridor, she began to notice pictures on the wall. Most of them portrayed a young couple holding their newborn child. She looked more closely at the couple. The male was definitely attractive, and Anzu felt her heartbeat quicken as she looked at the familiar liquid blue eyes. The only difference was that the man's eyes were bright and warm.

"Whoa... I guess Kaiba is the spitting image of his dad..." Anzu whispered.

She looked at the woman, who she could only assume was his mother. She was smiling, but there was some mischievous glint in her steel gray eyes that put off Anzu. The woman looked like she was plotting something.

Anzu shook the thought off and walked further down this unknown corridor. It interested her how this hallway seemed to be secluded from the rest of the house. It gave off this atmosphere, as if it should not be tampered with or visited. She began to go further, but then, a chill went down her spine. It was as if someone was watching her, only no one was. Anzu froze and looked around. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be snooping... Besides, this place was completely secluded and she really didn't want to end up lost in the darkness of this area. Plus, she felt as if she were intruding on something completely private.

Spinning on her heel, Anzu retraced her steps and left the darkened hallway. When she reached the main hallway again, she turned and retraced her steps to the front door. Standing there was none other than Kanna. Tanuki was right. She looked pretty damn pissed.

"Punctuality is a biggie in the business world, Mazaki."

Anzu flinched at the use of her last name. What had happened to the cheerful Kanna from the interview?

"I'm totally sorry! I just lost-"

"Save the excuses. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Anzu looked down in a manner similar to a child being chastised by their parent, "Hai..."

Kanna smiled, "Good! Now time to meet Mokuba. He's a little cranky today, but I think you'll be fine."

Anzu followed Kanna down the hall quietly. What did she mean by a little cranky? She'd dealt with children before and she knew that 'a little cranky' usually meant tantrums and screaming and hair pulling and biting and scratching, and she swore if he did any of those things she would spank that mofo with freezing cold water, no matter how old he is. And if he pulled a Kaiba on her or tried to act high and mighty, she _would_ put him in his place. No Kaiba child, whether Seto or Mokuba would be allowed to get away with treating her in that manner.

Kanna led her to the elevator, and then brought her up to the third floor, explaining that this floor had several guest bedrooms as well as the private bedrooms and bathrooms offered as a sort of hotel for important people Kaiba invited to stay. That was also where most of his little bimbo tramps stayed on the nights they stayed over.

Kanna actually said that, and Anzu couldn't help but snicker when she heard that come from Kanna's mouth. She saw the corner of Kanna's mouth twitch as if holding back a smile.

"So where exactly is Mokuba right now?" Anzu asked after they turned through several hallways.

"In his third playroom. The young master doesn't like for people to find him very easily, so he always picks the room the most difficult to find." Kanna stopped in front of a green door. "Well then, Miss Mazaki, I hope you have fun with the young master."

Anzu would have to squint, but she was positive that she saw that little quirk of a smile on the corner of Kanna's face.

She grinned, "Thank you, Kanna."

Kanna turned to leave and Anzu opened the door, poking her head inside as sort of a forewarning to see what to expect. The first thing she saw was a spacious room, like a ballroom littered with toys and games and so many other things, some of which, she did _not_ want to find out what they were. The ground was covered in plush vanilla carpet that sucked up her weight when she walked, making her feel weightless, as if she were floating on a cloud. There was a huge flat screen covering the expanse of one entire wall to her right, and a video game that had been paused was on the screen.

"Hey, old lady, why are you in my house?"

A sort of high pitched voice that had undertones of Kaiba in it taunted her from behind her. A vein pulsed in her head. Looks like she'd have to discipline the bad little chillens after all.

She cracked her neck and putting her best fake smile on, she turned around, "Hi Mokuba! I'm your new babysitter! Mazaki Anzu at your service! I hope we can be good friends!"

She opened her eyes and found Mokuba pointing the head of a paintball gun in her face, a diabolical grin donning his face. He had his finger on the trigger and looked like he was prepared to shoot. She froze.

_Oh hell no... HELL no. I can take forty Kaibas any day to this kind of behaviour. Mokuba, my friend, prepare for a can of whoop ass._

"What, pray tell, Mokuba, are you doing with that gun?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? We're playing deer hunters! You're the deer and I'm the hunter! I get ten points for hitting you with red paint, twenty for hitting you with blue and thirty for yellow!"

Now, don't get her wrong... Anzu's mother was as daft as a daffodil, but if there was one thing you should never do... it would be to fuck up her clothes. Anzu's mother was a tyrant when her clothes were messed up. And there was no way to avoid her wrath. You messed up her clothes, she messed _you_ up. Anzu still remembered when she was five and had spit up on her mom's new baby blue sweater. She still had marks on her ass from her mom's wedding ring even now...

"Now, now, Mokuba. Let's play nice. Since I'm the babysitter, shouldn't I pick the activities?"

"Shut up! You dumb old hag! You just want to have sex with my brother! We're playing deer hunters, or I'll call my brother and tell him you were snooping in our house!"

You know when people's faces literally turn into dots after someone says something. Yeah, Anzu's face went like that. And then she burst out into raucous laughter.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" she clutched her stomach, guffawing in an unfeminine manner, "Do you really think I give a shit about your brother? He doesn't scare me one bit. Tell him! I'd love to see just how pissed he gets!"

Mokuba frowned. What was with this strange girl? Usually when he had babysitters, they would suck up to him and try to get on his good side the minute he threatened his brother on them. She wasn't fazed at all, and she didn't even seem frightened that he could mess up her clothes. He had to change tactics. He straightened his gun and aimed it. If she wasn't bothered by threats on Seto, then he would punish her himself. Besides, she was probably bluffing to throw him off.

Pressing the trigger, the soft bang went off and the pelt flew towards Anzu. She stopped laughing and in a move way too similar to the matrix, but at a faster speed, she did a perfect back bend, and the paintball passed her, exploding on the TV in a burst of red. Then her legs came effortlessly up and over and she completed a perfect back flip.

She straightened her clothes and adjusted her skirt so that it covered her revealed panties once again. Then, with a determined expression, she marched over to Mokuba, grabbed the back collar of his shirt and lifted him up with one arm, dangling him.

"You bitch! Put me down! I'm not a little boy!"

A vein ticked in Anzu's head and she growled. Kanna had seriously understated this little brat. She thought he would be at least cute and the opposite of Kaiba, but aside from their looks, they were almost completely the same! Pompous, overconfident, full of themselves, the list could go on and on. But she did know one thing. She would not tolerate this any day. From him, or his stupid little brother. She would set him straight if it was the last thing she did.

With a growl, Anzu narrowed her eyes,"Let's get something straight, _young master_. I am not your dog, I am not your toy, and I am not your slave, understand? I. Am. Your. _Fucking_. Babysitter. Got that? So I will not put up with your shit just because your brother hired me. I am perfectly capable of disciplining you harshly if need be. Do you want to be spanked?" He shook his head rapidly, a light blush growing across his face, "Then you had better start acting more respectfully. Do we have an understanding?" he nodded rapidly again when she shook him, and then whimpered when she dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

Giving him her most deadly glare, she stooped down, looking him straight in the eyes, "Now clean up this mess. And then, clean off the TV."

He scampered away as fast as he could to pick up the toys and find a rag to wipe off the TV screen while Anzu looked on triumphantly. There was no kid she couldn't discipline. He was just another spoiled brat that would fall to her clutches. She felt compelled to make sure he definitely did not turn out like his brother. They couldn't have two bratty Kaiba's in this city, so at least one should turn out right.

Mokuba was seething. How dare she. That old hag had the nerve to treat him like some little pest and then she _threatened_ him. She would not get the last laugh. He would make her regret her actions if it was the last thing he did. And then, she would quit and he would win again! There was no babysitter he couldn't get rid of. Maybe after he got rid of her, Seto would realize that only he was good enough for Mokuba and would lessen his work and take care of Mokuba himself. He missed his big brother and wished they could have all the time in the world together like in the past. Ever since their father died and after the whole company fiasco with their mother, Seto took over the company himself and ever since then, he had been neglecting Mokuba. Sure, there had been times when he stayed with Mokuba, but those were only few and Mokuba could count them on his fingers. As he wiped off the last of the red paint, he vowed to get back his brother, no matter what!

Turning around, Mokuba went to Anzu and slightly puffed out his lower lip to make himself appear younger and cuter, "Hey, Anzu-nee (Big Sister Anzu)? I'm sorry... I only wanted to play..."

She felt like retching. It was obvious this kid was faking the cute side, but she would go along with it to see his intentions.

"It's fine, just don't act like such a brat anymore, okay." she patted his head condescendingly, enjoying his difficulty at composing himself after being treated like such a little kid.

"Hey, can we play exploring? I want to show you my secret room!"

She honestly didn't want to, but looking at his pleading face, she knew he was probably trying his hardest to try to trick her, so she might as well. It was a pretty convincing act. Anyone who met him for the first time would believe he was a sweet and cute eight year old who's worst offense was curiosity. She had to reward him at least for that.

"Alright then! Lead the way!"

Bashfully, he took her hand and led her to the elevator where they rode up one story. Anzu wondered what this hall was used for and tired to figure it out. Floor one had basic living rooms and small offices, storage rooms, and ballrooms. Floor five was Kaiba's BETA room and work space. Floor three had Mokuba's playrooms and guest bedrooms. That left Two and Four that she didn't know. Although, she was about to find out since they were on four.

Mokuba stopped in front of a door and brought a finger to his mouth, trying to look super cute. It was kind of cute and Anzu had to restrain herself from picking him up and pinching his cheeks to oblivion. How could such a bratty boy look so damn cute? Those Kaiba boys. They got all the looks and they were assholes.

"Anzu-nee? Could you go in? It's a surprise for you."

She didn't like the idea where this was headed. She could feel he was plotting something, something evil and she knew going in there might be disastrous. But even so, curiosity won her over and she couldn't help but wonder what was in the room. Letting go of his hand, she walked inside, the door and looked around, fully expecting there to be some giant killer robot or something. But it was a bedroom. A really well kept bedroom with a beige color scheme that had the lingering scent of a spicy cologne. She frowned, feeling like she recognized that scent. Looking around, she realized the room was barely decorated, but there was a single photo on the nightstand. With a start, she had a sneaking suspicion who's bedroom this was.

"Uh, Mokuba? Who's bedroom is this?"

She turned around only to find him gone and the door closed. She marched over to the door, fully intent on opening it, only to find it locked.

"What the hell...?" she grumbled, tugging harder at the handle to get it to open.

"It locks from the outside!" she heard Mokuba from outside, "And there's no way to get out! Only Seto, Kanna, and I have the keys!"

Anzu snorted, "Well that's just stupid as hell... What if he locks himself in his room on accident one day?"

Mokuba growled, "Whatever. In any case, you can't get out and once Seto sees you in his room, he's going to fire you! And I'm gonna make sure that happens!"

Anzu didn't want to admit it, but the little brat was right. He could really fire her, and she seriously needed this job right now. Even if she had to take care of snotty little boys. What a good plan... She smirked, thinking how much fun she could have with an opponent like Mokuba. Well, if she was able to keep her job after this fiasco.

She sighed in exasperation, "Alright I get it. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I'm not letting you out until Seto sees you and you get fired! There's nowhere to run or hide!"

"You little shit..." she muttered under her breath. As far as she could see, she had two options. Jump out the window or break the door down and since she wasn't in the mood to break her legs, she decided the door would have to suffer. Pulling back as far as she could, she was going to start running when she heard it.

"Seto! You're back early!"

"The meeting went faster than expected. What are you doing in front of my room? And where's Mazaki?"

"Oh, her? She said she didn't want to babysit me and left to hang out with some friends."

Anzu was burning with anger. The little shit was making up stories! But she knew she couldn't say anything, or else it would give away her position.

"Hey, Seto? Can you fire her? She was really mean."

"That girl... How dare she... First she comes late, then she leaves before her allotted time is finished? She is so fired."

Anzu gulped as she heard the sound of a key in a lock. She jumped away from the door. She had to get out of there now! Or find somewhere to hide, quick! She frantically looked around, as the door knob turned and the door began to open...

**Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! I am diabolical! Hope you guys liked this chapter. You deserve it anyway. So yeah... I don't know if I'll be writing a new chapter anytime soon, but thanks for keeping up with my story! (You get a treat next chapter! whenever it comes out.)  
**

**On another note, I'm officially changing Mokuba's age to an eight year old for reasons that will later be realized in the story. And cuz a six year old cussing makes no sense whatsoever... Even me, with my farfetched thinking and screwed up head know that a six year old would probably not cuss. But whatevs. I made him out to be a brat in this story, but he really only acts that way to get Seto to notice him, not cuz he wants to. Of course, you'll see that more in due time.  
**


End file.
